wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Arcatraz
The Arcatraz is the third wing of the Tempest Keep instance. The Arcatraz is accessible either through a quest chain for the key that requires you to complete both Mechanar and Botanica, that begins with a long quest chain called "A Heap of Ethereals" from Nether-Stalker Khay'ji in Area 52 http://www.wowhead.com/?quest=10262. Can also be picked by a lvl 70 Rogue (with 350 LP). Only one member of your group must have the key. The entrance portal is high above the other Tempest Keep instances. One full run yields about 1750 reputation with the Sha'tar. Trash (currently incomplete list) Protean Spawn: There are many blood elf corpses in this instance which will spawn these small larvae in pairs. The spawn is triggered by either getting too close or attacking the corpse (ranged attacks included so it is possible to aggro these one pair at a time). NOTE: You can avoid the worm spawn by 'sheeping' the corpse. A dead sheep will appear in the corpse's place, then you can either 'kill' it with a wand shot or wait 2 seconds till it vanishes. Arcatraz Sentinel: Originally appear as corpses but act in the same way as the Protean Spawns, they come back to life at around 40% health and attack. After being aggroed until some time after their death they regularly hit random nearby people with "Energy Discharge" 700-1000 Arcane damage. They also are immune to taunt and many other aggro-generating or reducing abilities which makes them very uncontrollable. When they get low on life (about 5%) their hands begin to turn blue and they stop doing anything, including moving and after some time they will explode. Watch out for their arcane discharges which even continues some time after their 2nd death. Death Watcher: Floating demons that cast 'mark for death' on anyone in LoS a few seconds into the fight. The demon must be killed before the time runs out on the debuff, else anyone with the debuff will lose around 5000-5500 health. Has a drain life effect that heals him for 5k hp. 48k hp. Entropic Eye: Floating demon that has a green cone breath slow magic effect. Also does a shrink. 39k hp. He also casts polymorph on the tank (magic, dispellable), and a curse which reduces shadow resistance. Eredar Soul-Eater: Large demon mobs that have an aura slowing cast and attack speed. Also casts several spells including a shadow DoT. He places a Drain Soul buff on players that decreases the player's physical damage and stats by 45% and buffs the Soul-Eater by 45% to the respective stats. This debuff-buff is spellstealable by mages. He has a frost-aura in meleerange which reduces runspeed 50%, though he doesn't seem to have it on permanently. Eredar Deathbringer: Large demon mobs that have a shadow damage aura ticking for 450 to anyone within approximately 40 yards. They also cast a debuff which increases shadowdamage taken. Unbound Devestator: Large red Felguard, attacks for both physical and shadow damage, has an ability that disarms and prevents spell casting. Disarming is a good idea but he parries a lot. Spiteful Temptress: Giant succubus, has Mind Control. Places a debuff on random party member that increases their threat generated by 500%. She is immune to taunt, so cloth wearers should cease aggro generating activities for the length of the buff. Sulking Witch: Giant succubus, initially invisible, can be found near the above two mobs. Periodically gouges all in melee range. Warlocks can use Detect Invisibility on all party members to see these mobs and a hunter can cast flare and as soon as she sees her place a hunters mark on her thus always being able to see her. There are usually two of them, one walking in a cicle in the same room with the Spiteful Temptress and the Unbound Devastator so watch out for an unintended double-pull, the other one stands either left or right near some boxes. Negaton Screamer: Periodically absorbs a type of damage that it takes (fire, shadow, nature, frost, arcane, shadow) and takes less damage from that type. Psychic scream. The Negaton Screamer uses the absorbed dmg type as offensive abillity. As soon as he has cast his multiple-targets-adsorbed-school-of-magic-bolts he loses his old spellschool ans absorbs the next one cast on him. Negaton Warp-Master: Places a healing effect at its feet and says an emote. Kite off the healing circle. Places energy under himself which buffs him with increased dmg on each hit by 250. Quickly stacks up to 10 (2500 dmg per hit!). He also grows in size making it easier to spot. The circle is bright purple and easily visible. Gargantuan Abyssal: Does a meteor strike (2400ish damage to all 5 peeps in range) like in AQ20. Also has a fire shield that does about 200 damage to melee combatants so it is a good idea to stand just outside of his fire shield and only run in when he starts his meteor which takes about 2 seconds to cast. To make this more clear: the damage of the meteor is spread among part members, the more that get hit, the more the damage is spread (and lessened). Therefore when the spell is cast, it is recommended that the party is in a group to mitigate damage from about 10k to 1-2k each. Unchained Doombringer: warstomp, about 65k health. Does a knockback to current aggro holder that doesn't reset aggro, does a sunder attack that stacks reduces armor by 15% per stack (unknown limit of stacks, but you usually won't see more than 2 of these before it dies). Does a warstomp (and around 2500 damage.) Etherium Life-Binder: Shackle player (similar to the priest spell), Bind (immobolize) looks to have other shadowpriest abilities like Shadow Word: Pain. Etherum Wave Caster: Polymorph. Also casts a single-target ranged knockback which looks like the ability Murmur uses on the Shadow-Council attacking him which knocks them down. Etherum Slayer Melee class sole noticed ability is a poison thats slows movement, casting and attack speed, gauge and evasion. Sergeron Hellcaller Does a rain of fire that is instant cast and not channeled. Also does a curse of elements. Sergeron Archer Hooked Net (damage and immobilize), scattershot, immolation shot which does a fire-damage-dot. Bosses *Zereketh the Unbound *Wrath-Scryer Soccothrates *Dalliah the Doomsayer *Harbinger Skyriss Quests * Can be found in the room before last boss, a dead Old one on the pavement. Akama in the Warden's Cage in Shadowmoon Valley gives a quest to speak to a sage in The Arcatraz. * Key to The Arcatraz The key is the end result of a quest series that starts in Area 52 with Nether-Stalker Khay'ji ("Consortium Crystal Collection"). Category:Subzones Category:Instance:Tempest Keep